


Comfort Food

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Az doesn't do well too far from home, But this is fluffy dw, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, LITERALLY, Pre-Relationship, could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: They do say that smell is the sense most connected to memory.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Azalea Mirin





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

The bracelets made from her tree help, of course. But there are nights like this one where Azalea feels restless and overwhelmed by the strange earth under her feet, sometimes buried under a layer of asphalt and concrete that stretches for miles and miles and miles in every direction, when the air is too strange and processed by unfamiliar fans and mixed with generic motel detergents.

On nights like this, Azalea is more grateful for her mug and rickety microwaves. They’re no substitute at _all_ for a real oven, but let it never be said that she isn’t as resourceful as she is clever, because the smell of cinnamon sugar that wafts up from her cookie-cake-in-a-cup when she pulls it into her hands is nothing short of comforting. It settles in her skin and her soul as she turns to the Speaker with a smile.

“Want some?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the Discord server for _Speaker_ , found [here](https://speakergame.tumblr.com/post/630447561322397696/masterpost), if you want the snickerdoodle mug cookie recipe.


End file.
